


The Big Screen

by dopewang



Category: 2PM (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Acting, Actor! Jackson, Actor! Jinyoung, Angst, Fluff, Humor, I love jinson, I've had this in my drafts on wattpad for so long so fuck it, Lets see if this goes anywhere, M/M, Multi, Munjun is a fucking piece of work i love him, just a lil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopewang/pseuds/dopewang
Summary: Aspiring and fresh-out-of-jobs actor Park Jinyoung decides to team up with an equally as new, slightly more famous counterpart. Only, now he can't get rid of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love jinson???? So this happened and idk.

"You want me to do what?" Jinyoung nearly broke his neck trying to catch the last few words his cousin had muttered under his breath. 

"Its a great career opportunity. Not only will you be gaining experience and recognition from more...relevant, shall I say, producers and directors, but it'll look great to your fans. All seven of them, that is." 

Jinyoung snorted as he downed another shot of vodka, cringing at the slight burn the aftertaste left. He's really got to have a one on one with his father about the quality of his alcohol. 

"You don't miss a chance to make a guy feel even more of a loser than he already is, do ya, Minjun? I know I'm not exactly high on the big shot actor radar right now." 

Minjun ran a hand through his freshly dyed golden locks and gave Jinyoung an indifferent expression. "I'm not playing with you, Jinyoung. You've been out of university for almost three years-" 

"So what?! You know how hard it is for film majors to find work after school in this ever changing industry full of already established actors and guys with lots more money. I'm doing the best I can." 

"No you aren't. You're an idiot for not even considering the offer. It could very well be the highlight of your damned career, Mr. Park.  And its not like you'll have extremely intense scenes." 

"I'm not doing it." 

Minjun smiled his crinkly smile, the one Jinyoung's mother always said was the signature smile of their family, where it takes up your entire face and gives off a permanent soft look. Jinyoung hated it. 

"Yes, you are. I've already scheduled lunch with him." 

"I'm really going to fucking strangle you." 

"Mr. Wang would be pleased to know his costar has a choking kink." 

Excess liquor and snot shot straight out of Jinyoung's nose and all over the dinner table as he coughed loudly. 

"Did you say Wang? Wang Kai?!" 

Minjun's face resembled that of a very pissed cat. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. He's not even hot." 

"What other Wangs are there? How is that gonna help me?" 

"Wang Jiaer, twenty two, handsome, probably has a nice sized peen as well.  Your new costar and part time lover." Minjun pulls a vanilla file out of thin air it seems, and tosses it in Jinyoung's direction. 

Jinyoung eyes him cautiously. "I've never heard of him.." 

"Of course you haven't. You wouldn't know fame if it came and bit you on the ass," Minjun darkly replied, grabbed the vodka his employer had almost had a stroke over and leaned back in his spiral chair. 

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes and scowled, but opened the folder anyway. Wow. 

This...Jackson. The first feature that caught Jinyoung's drunk attention was how muscular he was, and tan. His bronze skin gleamed against the contrast of his polka dotted dress shirt and dark blazer. He was smiling in the photo, pretty white teeth illuminating a sweet grin and plump lips, and he had the most perfect nose known to mankind- at least that's how Jinyoung saw it. Soft and styled brunette locks topped off his sophisticated look. 

"He looks more like a...men's wear model than an actor don't ya think?" Jinyoung ponders. 

Minjun snickers into his glass. "I told you! A good looking fellow, and has the talent to match! Just you wait. You'll fall in love." He evilly rubs his hands together with a large grin caking his face. 

What the hell have I done, Jinyoung worries.


	2. Chapter Two

Jinyoung woke up with a raging headache. 

Minjun had been kind enough to lock up his apartment before he left last night, so at least Jinyoung wasn't robbed and murdered in his sleep. His room was a mess, though; bottles of booze and whiskey littered his bedroom floor, his clothes drenched across the flat screen TV and something that greatly resembled month old guacamole hang from the wall adjacent his bed, like a mural. 

He checked his phone for the time; 6:18. Groaning, he swung heavy feet over the side of his California king, reaching in the dark for his Monsters Inc. slippers (because who said 23-year-old men couldn't wear Disney footwear?) and latched onto his dresser, where Minjun placed a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water with a note. 

I'm picking you up at 11:00 am and you had better be showered and ready. Please try to dress nice for once... where we're going is sort of important, and you need to put more effort into your outfits. No more walking out of the house looking like you have a stylist that hates you. Goodmorning! Night... whatever just be ready.  
-Your lovely cousin Minjunieee 

Jinyoung scoffed. Who does he think he is, the fashion police? He looked totally fine in his usual oversized sweater, jeans and tennis shoes, and Minjun was just an old douche with too high of an opinion of himself. "Hmph. I'll show him!" 

He glared at his disheveled mop of black hair in the bathroom mirror. He was totally out of hair gel and he definitely couldn't walk out of his apartment looking like a poodle. The actor grabbed a comb and doused his hair with water, before combing it back into a somewhat presentable style, smoothing the sides. Whatever. 

Abandoning his hair care routine, he began scavenging through his drawers, fighting off the urge to just throw an outfit together out of spite for uppity cousin. But, if Jinyoung was going to show up to a fancy establishment, he wanted to look good. For once, anyway. 

The actor spent nearly an hour speculating two pairs of dress pants (and sobering up but he was still convinced he hadn't had that much to drink last night). He'd already decided on a top, a navy blue, button down dress shirt with a sophisticated collar one of his college friends had bought him for Christmas last year, and fancy leather shoes with a pointed toe and silver trim. 

Jinyoung didn't major in design or fashion in college so excuse him if he wasn't Joanne Rivers. 

He really had no idea what Minjun had up his sleeve, but hoped and prayed it didn't involve that hunk of a man from last night, the Calvin Klein model turned actor, Jaemin. Jasper? Jeup? Something like that. 

Jinyoung could say he was fond of the guy based off of his profile, but his stubborn heart told him he didn't need a big shot to help him break out into the industry like he was some sort of charity case. He had half a mind to call Minjun right now and let loose some much needed foul language on just how he felt about it! 

An angry stomach made him temporarily dismiss the thought, however. When was the last time he'd eaten? He felt like his stomach was shriveled up to his back. 

Park Jinyoung's fridge resembled a 99 cent store, in that it had a couple of knick knacks here and there. His mother would slap him across the face if she was aware of his atrocious eating habits; Jinyoung had been raised in a nearly vegetarian household, only eating what would provide nourishment for the body. It's probably why he developed such a sweet tooth over the years. 

A pack of vanilla wafers and a glass of milk made him feel less like a starved child, though gave him a bit of a stomach ache.  
~

It was now 10:34. This meant he had exactly twenty six minutes until Minjun was honking his horn loudly and waking up the rest of his apartment complex.  "The old hag is gonna piss off my land lord again," Jinyoung thought aloud as he swallowed another painkiller. "Then I'll really be in deep dog shit." 

Minjun arrived at exactly 10:53, bursting through his door like he paid rent. 

He was, of course, decked out in nothing short of runway-ready designs and animal print. A bag decorated his arm, and he sported a very funny expression on his caked face. 

"Hey, squirt. I'm honored that you've taken my words of wisdom into consideration and decided to give an ounce of effort into your clothes-not that you don't look tacky but it's better than a lot of your previous trials. I dig it. Now, come change into these." Jinyoung gawked at him. 

"You mean you made me go through all of that just to tell me to take them off? It's not enough that you left me with a hangover to deal with, but now your smart mouth and high society styled outfit revisions as the icing on the cake?"He sulked as the older shrugged him out of his clothes. 

~

Busan's finest ballroom was elegant, to say the least. With gorgeous velvet curtains, and a cream colored floral pattern decorating the walls, you could definitely say that "elegant" was an understatement. At least, for Jinyoung. 

He'd almost forgotten how tight Minjun had done his tie but was reminded when one of his minions (friends) , who towered over Jinyoung, began conversing with him. He had to lean backwards in order to fit the man's entire form in his line of vision. 

The guy was massive in height, but slim in terms of weight. Although he looked 12 feet tall, he couldn't have been more than twenty. This kid's still wet behind the ears, he thought. 

"Kim Yugyeom," he introduced himself as. His voice made him seem like even more of a teenager, all high pitched and innocent. "Film major and intern at JYP Entertainment's department of creative directing. Also a part time friend of Minjun, here. Though he still insisted on me calling him hyung." 

Jinyoung giggles at this, all too aware of how obsessive his cousin was over Korean honorifics. He'd been on the receiving end of some serious ranting once upon a time for it. 

Yugyeom proved to be even more nervous than Jinyoung was, he noticed. The kid kept fidgeting with his clothes, shifting his long legs to and fro in a panic whenever someone important looking walked past. He was tall bundle of apprehensiveness as numerous actors and directors gave their speeches (which Jinyoung got bored of after about the 5th one. They were full of dumb jokes and lame stories.) Minjun introduced Jinyoung to some of his co-workers, who were slightly less irritating than those who'd been speaking at the event. They offered him pointers on getting his name out into the industry and he was actually grateful for it. 

The highlight of the evening came in the form of a 24-year-old Chinese man. And wow, a man he was. 

Jinyoung thought the actor was gorgeous in pictures, but now he felt so betrayed by camera angles and lighting that he wanted to curse at those photographers for not even capturing 50% of this man's beauty. 

Wang Jiaer was captivating in his deep blue, well fitted suit and fancy bow tie. His chocolate locks gleamed as he strolled through the ballroom with his PA team, looking like a million fucking bucks. Jinyoung eyed his smooth, tan skin with jealousy etched onto his face because who's skin naturally glows like that and he has to cover his mouth before he shouted out that the man looked like he bathed in melted gold. 

"Fix your face, kid. You're sort of drooling and I don't need you creeping out my client before he even knows your name," Minjun snickered next to him. 

Jinyoung scoffed in annoyance before knocking the older on the head lightly. "Shut up, fool. Wasn't drooling. He just looks really nice." 

Yugyeom clapped excitedly as Wang Jiaer neared their area. "I've met Jackson-hyung before! He's so nice and funny, don't worry Jinyoung-hyung. He won't kill you."

The actor grumbled a "Not scared of him" as Minjun grabbed his arm and lead him to where the Chinese native was chatting away with the director of "Train To Busan" and Seo Kangjoon. 

"...thinking of a remake starring a LGBT friendly cast. Not only would it be huge representation for your LGBT fans but it would be highly controversial," exclaimed the director. 

Jackson's face twisted in a confused expression. "Isn't controversy a risky thing, though? I'm not sure it's the best thing for my ca- wait is that who I think it is? Yo!" He grins at Minjun and grabs him into a hug. 

They giggle and hug for a good minute before Jackson even acknowledges Jinyoung's existence. Something about companies policies and whatnot. Boring crap. 

Jinyoung clears his throat to get their attention. 

Jackson stops in his tracks, smile softly transitioning into a coy smirk. He sticks his large hand out to meet Jinyoung's and gives it a firm shake. Minjun is grinning like a madman in the background, arm linked with Yugyeom as he watched the pair interact. 

His palm is warm and soft against Jinyoung, and he squeezes it absentmindedly. "Jackson Wang, Wang Jiaer, Wang Kayee. Whatever you want to call me. Nice to meet you, Mr. Park."

Jinyoung actually feels more at ease than he has all evening as he takes in the man before him. He is even more breathtaking up close, and his face is friendly and playful.

"Park Jinyoung. You can call me Jinyoung." 

"Park Jinyoung... Jinyoung..." Jackson rolls the name around in his tongue. "Nice name, Jinyoung." He gives a shit eating smile.

Minjun excitedly latches onto the both of them, talking a mile a minute as he escorts them towards the exit. Yugyeom trails behind like an excited puppy. 

Jinyoung's palms are somewhat sweaty from the warmth of Jackson. The man had taken it upon himself to link hands with him, slighting swinging their arms back and forth with a grin on his face. Jinyoung is somewhere between the lines of creeped out (after all, he'd just met the dude) and heart warmed. It's not every day a complete stranger is comfortable holding hands with you like a couple. 

"You don't have to be nervous, you know. I'm a pretty decent guy, and I won't bite you!" 

Jinyoung laughs at this. "Ah, Yugyeom here told me already. He said you were pretty cool." 

Unless you want me too, of course." 

It takes him a while to catch up, but when he does, Jinyoung's face is on fire as he stares back at the actor. 

Jackson has that stupid smirk on his face from earlier, just a hint of teeth and his tongue darting out from between his thick lips. Oh great, he's actually a flirtatious dickwad, Jinyoung sighs. 

Jackson immediately lets go of his hand, clutching his chest with a horrified expression. "I'm not a dickwad! I was just trying to break the tension. Can't have you this awkward around me when I'm supposed to shove my tongue down your throat." 

Minjun coughs loudly, scratching behind his ear as his younger cousin glares at him. "Excuse me?! Minjun!" 

"What? I told you it was a raunchy script. Don't worry, Jackson is very healthy, you won't catch an STD from swapping spit with him." 

Yugyeom, the poor innocent baby, glances between the three with big eyes. "I shouldn't be hearing this..." 

Jinyoung storms out of the building, nearly tripping over his own feet. The last thing he hears before the cold air of Busan smacks him in the face is Jackson's high pitched laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter Three

The streets of Busan are buzzing with life. Jinyoung has a hard time maneuvering around numerous citizens, and eventually the duo catch up with him. His cousin is too busy giggling with Jackson, Yugyeom's face buried in his own phone, to notice how embarrassed Jinyoung looks. 

Minjun falls into full manager mode as he steers the group towards a small, shabby cafe a block from the building, the one that lies right underneath the orphanage. He recognizes it as the cafe he used to hide himself in when he needed some quality time with him and his books back in his college days. It was just small enough and run down enough that the uppity kids that attended the university wouldn't be caught dead near it. Plus, children from the orphanage liked to come by and play games with him. At times they were his only friends. 

It's just as warm as he remembers, although slightly humid and in desperate need of a paint job. The owner of the cafe has began taping the colorful pictures that the children who visited draw during their stay, on the walls. It brightens the room, that's for sure. Jinyoung almost feels at home. 

He stares at Jackson, waiting for his "I'm too important to be drinking coffee from this rat hole" expression, but it never comes. In fact, Jackson looks amused if anything. "Who drew these? They're so detailed!" He brushes a lock of hair out of his eyes to get a better look.

"There's an orphanage upstairs. Well, above the building. Same thing," Minjun waves it off. He sits down at a booth and pulls several pieces of paper from his suitcase (Jinyoung has no idea where that came from). "Now listen up- Mr.Wang, please sit." 

Jackson was still wondering around the place, letting out oohs and aahs every couple of seconds at the kids' art work. He even took out his phone to snap a couple of pictures. Jinyoung sighs as he walks towards him. 

He grabs his elbow and turns him toward where Minjun and Yugyeom are seated. "Please pay attention." 

"Didn't know your grip was that strong. Could be a bit more firm, though." 

"Please shut up." 

"Not a nice way to start our relationship." 

"Enough!" Minjun yells, frustration evident in his voice. He almost throws the paper at both sides of the table and rolls his eyes. Jackson sends him kissy faces. 

Minjun spends twenty minutes going over the script with them, pausing every now and then to scowl at Jinyoung's complaining. A real pain in the ass, he was. He didn't like that he was supposed to be the overly affectionate boyfriend, he didn't like his characters last name, he despised his development in the plot and made it very clear that his hatred for Jackson's role in the film would never cease to exist. 

"Like, come on. Why do I have to be the shy, complying boyfriend who listens to whatever his man says? Where are my rights?" 

Jackson responds in a monotone voice. "You literally gain self confidence and threaten to leave me in the fifth episode." 

Jackson is on his third cup of black coffee, because "sugar is diabetes and I'm not trying to die an early death," when Yugyeom excitedly buts in. "Jinyoung hyung! Don't you realize the more risks you take with this film, the more appealing you'll look to directors! Especially since you're working with someone who is as flamboyant and popular as Jackson hyung; they'll be lining up at your door. Just think about it."

The Korean native grits his teeth, though he knows the kid is right. Directors love actors who are willing to ply any part to the best of their ability, actors who can make any character their own. 

Jinyoung crosses his arms and glares at Jackson (for maybe the hundredth time that hour). "Whatever. I just wish I didn't have a jerk as a co-actor." 

The Hong Kong actor pretends to be hurt, holding his hands to his chest. "I'm not a jerk!"

Yugyeom leans in to whisper something in Jackson's ear. He nods every few seconds, expression giving nothing away. "Ah.....I see." 

"Talking crap about me?" Jinyoung snarls. 

Jackson, grinning from ear to ear, shakes his head. "I'm really not that bad. I'm just trying to get you out of your comfort zone; makes for better chemistry on set." He orders a blueberry muffin and coffee for the whole table when the waiter gets back to them. She smiles warmly at Jinyoung when she recognizes him. 

They chat for a bit. Jinyoung tells her all of his exciting stories about graduating college and starting his career, and she listens intently the entire time before a manager calls her back to work. "You take care, now! It's good to see you again Jinyoung." 

Minjun worriedly taps Jackson's shoulder as the lady walks off. "Uh, Jackson? Don't you think you've had a little too much coffee? And I thought you don't eat sugar?"

"Muffin's for my Yugbear!" Yugyeom, still texting, or whatever it that teenagers are obsessed with on their phones these days, squirms as Jackson engulfs him in a thousand kisses to the cheek and forehead. "And I love coffee. Leave me be."

Jinyoung wants to make a smart remark about his horrible taste in morning beverages but Jackson buts in before anything slips past his lips. 

"Also, Jeon Wonho is supposed to be this super critical and strict guy, who treats his boyfriend like a trophy. I promise I'm not like him at all, just playing my part." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Minjun hyung, when does filming start?" 

"Tuesday." 

"But...today is Monday."

".....yes it is? Your point is?"

Jinyoung whined in complaint. "Hyung! That only gives me a day to learn my lines! Why didn't you say anything before?!" 

"Professional actors don't need more than a few hours to learn their li-" Jinyoung throws a fork at Jackson's head, missing his left ear by an inch. 

"God, you suck at aim too." 

"Jackson." Minjun sounds exhausted with the two, his fingers caressing the skin on the bridge of his nose. "Look, Jinyoung. You and Mr.Wang can practice your lines together this evening. You only need to know the lines of the first three scenes in the film, so don't worry."

Jinyoung grabs his cousin's hand and steers him towards a corner of the diner, their feet shuffling loudly and causing other customers to stop and stare moodily. 

Minjun gives him an inquisitive glance. "What?" 

"Tell me you didn't hook me up with this asshat out of spite. Look, I'm sorry I ate your oatmeal cookies that one time. And I'm sorry for losing your cat-" 

"You lost my cat?!" The man's voice turns shrill with anger. He grits his teeth and makes a motion to strangle the actor. 

"Not the point!"

Minjun sighs. "Listen, kid. This Jackson guy? He's one of the nicest people I've ever met. Seriously, he should win a humanitarian award, son of a bitch's so goddamn good to others. And he's hot, Jinyoung! What more could you want? He just wants to get you out of your comfort zone. And I know you don't hate him," Minjun grins. "Caught you staring at his ass." 

Jinyoung huffs. "I was not! His pants are nice." 

"Yeah, whatever. Are you done being a little pissy bitch yet? I have to get Jackson back to his team pretty soon and I'm tired of dealing with you. Also could you drop off the kid for me?" 

"I'm not dropping off Yugyeom." 

Arms suddenly wrap themselves around Jinyoung's waist, and a head droops onto his shoulders. A voice, deep and mellow, whispers into his ear. "Hello, sunshine." 

Jinyoung shivers before kicking back at whoever's holding him, causing the culprit a grunt of pain and immediate release. 

Jackson is doubled over on the nearest table, clutching his right knee with his face screwed up in pain. Jinyoung instantly smiles at that. "Serves you right, you prick! Don't grab me like that." 

The Chinese man suddenly straightens up, a large grin on his face. He giggles at Jinyoung's confused face and walks back towards Yugyeom, who is engaged passionately into his phone. "You're a bit weak, babe." 

\- 

When they get back to the venue, cars, trucks and limousines are being stuffed with drunk guests and beautiful celebrities. Jinyoung catches sight of Lee Hi, one of Korea's top singers at the moment, and has to stop for a moment and stare. 

He'd met her before, back in college when he'd been an extra for one of her web dramas, and had thought she looked absolutely beautiful. But, her hair was brown then; the singer had dyed it a platinum grey with blonde highlights, and the glimmering dress only added to her beauty. Jinyoung curses himself for not noticing her at the event. 

Minjun parades Jackson through the crowd, looking for his entourage. Jackson was a bubbly ball of energy, stopping every few seconds to hug this guy and chat with this gal. A real social god, the man was. Jinyoung wondered how many friends he actually had. 

"Jinyoung, over here....Yugyeom, kid, what are you doing?" 

The teenager had his hands full of greasy nachos and meat sauce, and some of his food had dripped down his tuxedo. He looks innocently at Minjun, mouth full of cheesy goodness, and smiles. Minjun acts disgusted. 

"Can't take you kids anywhere, always shoving your mouths like you've never had a meal..." 

Jinyoung wondered off, the sight of Jackson with his crew a more interesting picture to look at. 

Jackson's make up stylist was fussing at him over the bit of bronzer that had rubbed off when Jackson sat his chin on Jinyoung's shoulder. His personal agent ratted off about upcoming schedules and Jackson seemed a bit annoyed by him, and it didn't help that his stylist was attempting to iron the invisible wrinkles sporting his dress pants while they were still on the man's body. 

"....in Seoul next week, and an interview with Im Hyunwoo just a day after that. Also, we need to get this press conference out of the wa-" 

"Thanks, Jisoo, you've told me five times today. And Jeup, give it a rest?" Jackson gently pushed away the nagging stylist and walked towards Jinyoung after spotting him by the wine coolers. 

Jinyoung kept his face expressionless as the man neared him. Jackson sat down beside him on the leather couch, letting out a tired sigh. For a moment they just sat there, in awkward silence. 

"So."

"So."

"Oh god, I can't do this. I can't deal with the awkwardness, dude we have a scene to shoot tomorrow so, what's it gonna take? Should I just kiss you now or what?" 

Jinyoung was taken aback. "No!" 

"Well something's got to give. I can't act with someone who shuts up like a crab every time they aren't cursing me out." 

Jinyoung laughs. "Fine. I'll keep the cursing down a bit. But in return, you have to chill with the flirting." 

"No can do. What can I say? It's in my blood man," Jackson responds, pointing childishly to a vein in his arm. 

They stare at each other for a moment before bursting with laughter. 

"You're too much, you know that?" Jinyoung says. 

Jackson holds out his hand. "I'll try to keep the flirting to a minimum. Do we have a deal, Jinyoung?" 

"It's Park Jinyoung to you," Jinyoung scowls at Jackson. 

Jackson holds a hand to his heart. "Are you forgetting I'm the hyung here? Don't be disrespectful." 

"That doesn't stop you from acting like a child, now does it?" 

"Just like your age doesn't stop you from dressing like a grandparent." 

"You're not even fucking Korean."

"You're not even fucking cute." 

"Boys!" Minjun rushes over, brown hair sticking out at all places. "Where the hell did Yugyeom run off to?" 

The two actors exchange a glance, then cast it Minjun. "Beats me," Jackson exclaims with a shrug. 

Minjun rubs his temples with his eyes closed. "Jinyoung, lets go find this damn kid. We'll see you later, Jackson." 

Jackson nods and grins. "See you later Mr. Park. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Also, nice talking to you!"

Jinyoung masks his surprise at the others polite tone and wishes him a safe night, a smile on his face. 

They shake hands, smile at each other, and part ways. 

Minjun looks at Jinyoung weirdly. "When did you two make up?" 

"Uh, just now I guess? Though I wouldn't really call it that since we were never arguing. Also, all he did was make a deal with me, and that was that we'd stop annoying each other. Even though I'm not annoying." 

"I told you you'd like him!" 

"I don't like him, I'm tolerating him, there is a difference." Jinyoung begins strolling towards the exit, bypassing a seriously drunk man and his irritated wife. 

His cousin refrains from correcting him, and instead chooses to drop the subject. 

"If you say so, little cousin. If you say so." 

"Wait for me guys!" 

Poor little Yugyeom runs behind the pair, a slice of apple pie and a glass of some beverage he's definitely too young to be drinking in his hands.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

The first thing Jinyoung does when he enters his bedroom that night is drop onto the bed facedown. He doesn't even bother with shredding clothes or getting rid of his shoes, he's so mentally and physically drained from the day's activities. 

It's not like he even did much walking, really-from the ballroom to the coffee shop maybe a block away, and back- so maybe it's just the heavy headache his costar left him with that has him feeling so dead. Either way, he's exhausted.

He's on his way to the deepest sleep of his life when his obnoxiously loud and annoying phone starts ringing. "I've really got to change this stupid ringtone," Jinyoung grumbles as I.O.I's Very Very Very blasts from the device. 

He feels around on the bed for his phone and turns on his back to answer the call. The screen is way too bright and Jinyoung has trouble focusing on the caller ID as his eyes adjust to the bright light.

'JAEBUM is calling you.'

Jinyoung groaned as he leaned back on his pillow. He hasn't spoken to his half brother in months. The last they'd even seen each other was for Jaebum's rock band fanmeeting in Busan. 

The actor sighed loudly and answered. "Hello?"

"I swear to god, I'm gonna choke you."

He sat up on the bed, backing up so that his shoulders were against the headboard. "Long time no talk, big bro." 

"I'm seriously gonna kill you. Guess who called me today? Guess." 

"Spit it out already." 

"Minjun. And he never calls me. Can you imagine the face I made when he told me not only that you've finally scored a big budget film, but you're working with fucking Jackson."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes so hard he was sure they would get stuck in the back of his head. "So what? Is this what you called for? You didn't even ask how I'm doing." 

"Oh please, I know exact how you're doing. Cramped up in that rat hole of an apartment, drinking your life away." 

Jinyoung mumbled bitterly.

"What's that?"

"I said I'm surprised you aren't an addict yet, wasn't one of your band members caught smoking weed behind a venue?" 

"...mind your business. Anyways, that's not why I was calling. I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married."

Jinyoung nearly chokes on his own tongue. "Excuse me?! Married?"

Im Jaebum was a loose cannon if Jinyoung has ever seen one. He was notorious for his ridiculously short relationships and inevitable breakups. The same man who changed his major  just to escape from a one night stand gone wrong (so conveniently, the TA), now claiming he'd settled down and put a ring on it?

Jaebum sucks his teeth. "Did I stutter? Yes, I'm getting married. Remember Jisoo from senior year?" 

Oh, god.

The younger groans as the name jogs his memory. "Pink haired Jisoo. Yes, I remember." 

"Yeah, well. We moved in together a few months after graduation..." 

Jaebum went into detail on the journey of his precious relationship with Jisoo, much to Jinyoung's dismay. The older explained that they'd decided to move back down to Seoul after the wedding. 

"I'm really happy for you, hyung." Jinyoung's voice was strangely soft, a sharp contrast to his initial attitude towards his brother's phone call.

He could hear Jaebum sigh on the other end. " I really appreciate it, Jinyoung. I won't hold you up too much longer tho, I have to be up for rehearsals in a few hours and I have a nasty migraine. Talk to you soon?"

"Later, loser."

•••

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're late."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes in exasperation. He smoothed down the front of his pressed white dress shirt and flicked imaginary lint off of his slacks. "Don't start, Minjun."

The older man snorts and turns towards the building in which they would began to film the first episode of the drama.

Yonsei University. Jinyoung hasn't been here in years. 

It is a tall, fortress-like school, with intimidating walls made of stone and boisterous trees that tower over the buildings, camouflage from the rest of the city. 

"We will be filming in the west wing of the school, in the gymnasium. Jackson will meet us there."

"Fine."

The pair quickly make their way around the campus, passing busy, clearly stressed students and equally as stressed staff and teachers. Jinyoung faintly remembers a time when he would blend in here, and knows it must be close to semester exam week. 

Have they changed since I left? He wonders. 

"Mr. Park? Hair and make up, please." A gentleman sporting a green name tag titled "director's assistant" takes Jinyoung off of Minjun's hands and guides him towards the back of the gymnasium, where multiple MUAs are dolling up a few extras near the tables. Jinyoung automatically gravitates towards them, surprised when the crew member continues past the tables and towards the rooms in the back.

Having acted mainly as an extra for a good portion of his career, Jinyoung isn't used to seeing his name tag displayed on a door to his own personal dressing room....or having a refreshments table all to himself. 

"This is..this is a lot," he says in awe. "Is it okay if I eat this?" Jinyoung snatches a strawberry from the fruit tray and turns towards the crew member. 

The man smiles warmly. "Of course! All of this is for you. Don't worry about paying for anything either, this all goes on the film's budget. Now, let's get you into your clothes and get you dolled up. Your co star has arrived." 

At that, Jinyoung tenses up. Jackson is here.

••• 

"All set!" The MUA dabs a bit of gloss onto Jinyoung's lips before making a sigh of satisfaction.

Just then, the door opens, and in walks Minjun and a lanky, red haired man sporting a jacket with millions of sequins on it, and an over the top grin.

Minjun looks him over before humming in approval. "You look alright, I guess. Anyways, you need to get dressed, like, now. This is Bambam," he gestures to his accomplice, "and he has your clothes. You've got five minutes and I want you out of this room." 

"Whatever." Jinyoung scoffs before nodded at Bambam. "Nice to meet you." 

Bambam has begun rummaging through the clothes covered in plastic on the couch before summoning Jinyoung over. "You're going for a schoolboy look for these first few shots, so I tried to make you look as young as a 19 year old should be."

Jinyoung has no complaints for the simple blue and white school uniform. He was expecting something a bit flashy, what with Bambam's loud attire and in-your-face personality. But, again, it's whatever. 

Jinyoung wastes no time getting dressed as he practices his lines in the mirror. One cup of water and a lint roller later, he's on set. 

Jackson, of course, somehow manages to look absolutely breathtaking in his uniform and carefully styled hair. They are pretty much wearing the same thing, except Jackson has no tie, and his collar has a white trimming while Jinyoung's is plain. All in all, he looks every bit like the movie superstar he is.

Jinyoung curses under his breath as he moves towards the man under the basketball hoop on the left side of the gym. They were shooting the game scene, where Jinyoung's character was supposed to confront his boyfriend, aka Jackson, aka 'Kim Woojin', about his lack of dedication to their relationship.

"Did you learn your lines?" Jackson has that stupid smirk on his face again. The Chinese man walks them towards the bleachers and sits cross legged.

"Yeah, I did," Jinyoung retorts matter-of-factly. "What about you?" 

"We're on in five minutes!" Comes a voice from behind. The pair turn to see the director (all five feet of the heavy man) glaring at them as he stuffs his face with cake. Jinyoung assumes this is where most of the film's budget is getting put to use.

Jackson snorts and gives Jinyoung a pat on the arm. "Good luck, kid."

"We're the same age." 

"I know. I just enjoy getting on your nerves."

Jinyoung frowns jokingly. "Didn't we agree to stop doing that? Tsk tsk, I really thought you were a man of your word, Mr. Wang."

Something in Jackson's expression changes at that last sentence, but it's gone so quickly Jinyoung would've missed it if he'd blinked. A tiny flicker of mischief and something Jinyoung can't quite put his finger on, before that obnoxious grin settles on Jackson's face again. Jinyoung thinks maybe he imagined it. 

"Starting in 5...4...3...2.."

When the cameras start rolling, Jinyoung springs into action. The actor storms across the court, mouth in a straight line and brows tight as the halftime buzzer sounds. He walks right up to Jackson (Kim Woojin) and snatches the clipboard from his hands before shoving him into the bleachers.

"Who do you think you are, you jerk!" 

Jackson doesn't miss a beat.

'Kim Woojin' stumbles against the minute stairs as his boyfriend backs him into a corner, expression determined. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yells, eyeing his gawking teammates. 

"CUT!!!!!" The director screeches into a megaphone, as if the entire gymnasium couldn't hear his booming voice even without the loud instrument. 

The actors are perplexed. It was a pretty good first shot, no? 

"It's too plain," he claims. Jackson asks for clarification, and gets nothing but an irritated grunt in reply.

Jinyoung had heard stories about this particular director and was even warned by Minjun that he was especially harsh and not easily satisfied. He'd worked with huge stars, like Seo Kangjoon, Kim Jisoo, and Ha Jiwon. None of them were quite fond of the man. He whispers this to Jackson, who nods with a sigh. 

Jinyoung doesn't think much of it. After all, it takes time to get a perfect scene.

Only, they've been doing the same 45 second scene for the past hour and half. 

Jackson has sweated out his hair, Jinyoung's arms ache, and Minjun looks five seconds away from committing murder. "Just one last shot, I promise. Then you can all go home." He's snickering, Jinyoung thinks. 

He's irritated and ready to leave. For once, his co star looks equally as put off. He can almost smell the smoke coming out of Jackson's ears, his face taunt and mouth set. Jinyoung glides over to him and rests a hand on his shoulder. "Let's just get this over with, yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Jinyoung sprints across the gym for the 100th time and drives Jackson into the bleachers maybe a bit too hard, causing him to hit his head slightly on a stair and earning a groan from the older man. "You're a jerk, you know that?" 

What the fuck are you doing?!" Kim Woojin yells, 100% as Jackson Wang. 

The korean stops in his tracks, nearly falling over himself in fear that he'd really hit his costar a little too hard and now he hates him and will drop the entire project which would lead to Jinyoung being blacklisted from the acting industry for the rest of life automatically qualifying him for a life as a complete loser-

"CUT!!!" The whole cast and crew moan in protest, the sound of their complaints raining down on Jinyoung's pessimism and snapping him out of his thoughts.

"That was BEAUTIFUL!!" Director Jung begins clapping furiously. "Art! Pure art!" 

Jinyoung and Jackson share a look."What?" They say in unison.

"Aha! You two didn't even notice. Why did you think I riled you up?" 

Silence. 

Director Jung puffs and stands up. "I got you both irritated on purpose. It makes your expressions even more believable which is why the scene came out so well." He said-as if they were already supposed to know that.

Jinyoung hears Jackson let out a loud scoff and follows the man's movements towards the camera work on the north end of the court. The Hong Kong native plops down on the small bench adjacent the basketball goal and calls to his manager for his phone. 

"I'm just calling my mom, don't worry," Jackson says as Jinyoung takes a seat next to him. Jinyoung realizes he probably has the most idiotic expression on his face, and quickly relaxes his features, acting nonchalant. "Momma's boy," Jinyoung snickers.

Jackson shrugs. Not denying it.

"And I wasn't worried," he crosses his leg at the knee and folds his hand, grinning at Jackson. 

"Yeah right. You looked terrified back there, like I was going to choke you or something." His brows raise slightly.

Jinyoung knows Jackson well enough now (I mean, as well as you can know someone after only meeting them less than a week ago) to recognize when the older man is testing him. To anyone else just listening in on the conversation it would seem like Jackson was simply trying to be funny. Jinyoung knew better, and this time, he'd accept the challenge. 

"I thought you said you'd only choke me if I wanted you to?" 

He watches as Jackson's eyes fall to his neck, bottom lip tugged into his mouth as his gaze steadily rises and settles on Jinyoung's lips. Jinyoung impulsively licks them. When he hears Jackson's next words, he fights back a knowing grin. 

"You wanna get out of here?"

Yes.

Jinyoung: 1  
World: 0

**Author's Note:**

> Wow what a shitty chapter.


End file.
